Over My Dead Body
by Anonymously Kay
Summary: She was, however, strangely attracted to him. His rebellious image, the spiked hair and low jeans, piqued her interest. He held her attention and wouldn’t give it back. And yet, she loved it. One-sided IxD pre-TDI


**Over My Dead Body**

Summary: She was, however, strangely attracted to him. His rebellious image, the spiked hair and low jeans, piqued her interest. He held her attention and wouldn't give it back. One-sided IxD pre-TDI

Disclaimer: TDI is NOT property of Anonymously Kay. She does not wish to make a profit from this fiction, and will likely never own this fandom. Which is, of course, sad.

* * *

Hello, everybody. My name is Isabella Danielle Gray. This is my story.

You'd know me as Izzy the Maniac from that one reality show, Total Drama Island. But I wasn't always "the crazy one".

Once upon a time, I was _normal_. Surprising? Yes. And you know why?

I'm a freak. A wacko. Insane.

And it's _his_ fault. None of this would have happened if not for him. I would have been a normal girl, or, at least, a _mostly_ normal girl.

My beginnings weren't exactly normal. My dad was a professional, well-off actor; he specialized in playing policemen. My mother was, frankly, a hippie. They were two opposite sides of the spectrum, the status quo. In other words, a perfect example of the dreaded saying, "opposites attract". The saying I hate so much. And it's _his_ fault.

…But going back to my history, I was born in Mississippi, sixteen years ago. My dad died in a car accident during faraway filming for some television special when I was three. I don't remember much, except that I lost my magic markers on the plane ride there, and that I was sad. After that, mom was too sad to keep on living in Mississippi, so she moved in with my Uncle Henry, her brother, all the way up in Canada, where mom grew up.

My father was Irish. I inherited his red hair.

I think maybe the beginnings of my insanity were somewhere around the time when I was ten years old. That was when I adapted alter egos. I've named them all since.

Mostly, I'm IZZEH!, the wild, crazy one. IZZEH! is pretty self-explanatory. She's wacky, hyper, and an overall giddy person. She's excited for… well, everything. And she's unusual. I think we'd established that already.

However, I'm Bella sometimes, too. Bella's the one who took the test that showed my IQ as 180. She's the smart, scientific, intelligent one. Bella is also quiet and polite… which, in my world, equals BORING! But for my classes at school and tests and junk, Bella exists. Bella is also the side of me that likes wearing dress shirts and sweater-vests. I guess Bella could be considered the most "sophisticated" of my alter egos.

Then, there's Dani, the tomboyish-adventurous one, the one most in-touch with nature. She's rarely present. However, when Dani meets IZZEH!… let's just say weird things happen. Like when I camped outside the producer's office until he let me be on Total Drama Island, or when I howl at the moon, prowling at midnight.

Lastly, there's Ellen. Ellen is, in a way, the part of me that swoons over a guy. She's probably my least-prominent alter ego. But, if she happens to mix with IZZEH! the result can be deadly. Or I can end up stalking some guy for a while; whichever one works. Ellen's always shy and flustered… and, to put it bluntly, if she were her own separate person, I'd hate her guts.

So, naturally, I developed rules for being a crazy genius:

One, don't mess with time travel. I doubt I could, but still…

Two, listen to the bullies when they make fun of you. Then laugh at them because they're stupid.

Three, be friends with other crazy geniuses because when several crazy geniuses come together, they come up with some pretty cool stuff.

Four, normal is boring. Don't do it.

(The last two rules are probably the reason why I don't have a lot of friends.)

So, maybe I was insane to begin with. But he brought it out in me. And so, here I am.

Telling this story of love, hate, and insanity.

* * *

Okay, then! I'm really sorry for starting a new story, but I can't continue my "TDI my way" style story. I can't; I'm sorry. And you know why? Nobody's told me how to spell Maclean (crosses out) McClean (crosses out) MacLean (crosses out) MacClean (crosses out) Mcclean (crosses out)...URGH!!! Okay, I'll just say I don't know how to spell Chris's last name. Just, please, somebody send me the correct spelling of it? Much appreciated. Also, please tell me how you think this story's going to end up!

-Kay


End file.
